das geheimnisvolle Geschenk
by vampire-gherkin
Summary: WettbewerbsShortcut über ein geheimnisvolles Geschenk, das Abby jemandem zu machen hat.


So, mein Beitrag zu einem Shortcut-Wettbewerb, bei dem die Worte Winter, Schwangerschaftstest, Motorradhelm und Bibel erwähnt werden mussten. Genaueres hier: http://ncis-story-wettbewerb.matze-space.de/shortcut-wettbewerb-2.php

Hoffe, er gefällt euch und ich bekomme den ein oder anderen Kommentar... ;)

LG, knaxgurke.

* * *

**Das geheimnisvolle Geschenk**

„Was hast du denn da?", fragte der junge Specialagent neugierig. „Nichts!", antwortete seine Kollegin eilig und ließ schnell eine kleine Schachtel hinter ihrem Rücken verschwinden.

„Sicher?", gab der Ermittler nicht auf. „Ja."

Doch lange konnte die schwarzhaarige Frau seinem Blick nicht standhalten. „Och Mensch Timmy, du musst doch auch nicht immer alles wissen, oder?! Was wäre denn, wenn das zum Beispiel eine Überraschung für dich sei, hm?", versuchte sie, ihn um den Finger zu wickeln, und sich so zu drehen, dass es ihm nicht gelang, einen Blick hinter ihren schmalen Rücken zu werfen.

Der dunkelblonde Agent seufzte schließlich und gab sich geschlagen. „Okay. Aber du weißt, dass du…" „Ja, ich weiß, dass ich über alles mit dir reden kann, McGee.", erwiderte Abby leicht genervt, aber dennoch mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Inständig hoffte sie, dass er ihre Nervosität nicht bemerkte, und versuchte, ihn möglichst unauffällig wieder aus ihrem Labor zu komplimentieren. Als er weg war, atmete sie zuerst einmal tief durch und bemühte sich anschließend sehr, sich wieder auf ihre Arbeit zu konzentrieren, doch so ganz wollte es ihr einfach nicht gelingen. Zu oft schweiften ihre Gedanken ab, wandten sich ihrem Geheimnis zu, dem Päckchen, das sie so dringend zu verstecken gesucht hatte.

Während sie eine weitere Analyse durchführte, beschloss sie, ihrer besten Freundin nach der Arbeit einen Besuch abzustatten.

Sie kannten sich schon sehr lange, seit der Schulzeit um genau zu sein, und Abby konnte ihr alles anvertrauen. Sicher, auch Timothy war ihr bester Freund und sie konnte im Normalfall über alles mit ihm reden, doch dies… ja, dies _war_ einfach kein Normalfall. So sehr sie Tim auch mochte, über ihr geheimes Problem, ihre heimliche Vermutung, musste sie zuerst mit ihr sprechen.

Es war bereits später Abend, als sie ihr Labor endlich verlassen konnte, doch da kein Winter war, war es auch draußen noch relativ hell. Die Sonne stand niedrig am Himmel und tauchte ihn schon in einen sanften Gelborangeton, der die Dämmerung vage erahnen ließ.

Die junge Wissenschaftlerin lief schweigend und in ihren Gedanken versunken durch die Straßen, grübelte darüber nach, wie sie ihrer besten Freundin und danach, was vermutlich noch viel schwieriger würde, auch ihrem besten Freund von der Sache erzählen sollte, die sie seit Neustem so beschäftigte.

Ein lauer Sommerwind wehte und wirbelte die Zöpfe der jungen Frau durcheinander, bis diese schließlich vor einem kleinen Mehrfamilienhaus aus rotbraunen Backsteinen stehen blieb, an dessen rechte und linke Seite sich nahtlos zwei weiße Gebäude schmiegten, deren unterste Etagen geschmückte Schaufenster darstellten.

Sie hob die Hand, legte sie auf den goldenen Türknauf und drückte die schwere, dunkelgrüne Holztür auf, die an der einen oder anderen Stelle schon mit Lacknasen oder Schrammen versehen war. Nachdem sie die Treppen zum zweiten Stock erklommen hatte wandte sie sich der Tür zu ihrer linken zu und presste ihren dünnen Finger für einen Moment auf den Klingelknopf, der sich daneben befand. Sie wartete kurz, hörte ein Poltern, ein Fluchen und bekam schließlich die Tür geöffnet.

„Abby!", freute sich die junge Blondine, die ihre Freundin sogleich hereinbat. „Wie geht's dir, was führt dich zu mir?", wurde diese überschwänglich begrüßt und stellte, bei einem Blick in den Flur, amüsiert fest, was das Rumpeln verursacht haben musste, das ihr in den Hausflur entgegengeschallt war: Mitten auf dem Boden des spärlich beleuchteten, weißen Flurs lag ein Motorradhelm, über den ihre langjährige Freundin offenbar gestolpert sein musste.

„Ach, ich… ich wollte einfach mal wieder in bisschen quatschen. Stör ich?", wollte Abby es behutsam angehen lassen. Ihre Freundin lachte: „Nein, was denkst du denn? Oder glaubst du ich bitte dich rein, um dich gleich wieder rauszuschmeißen? Außerdem weißt du doch, dass ich immer Zeit für dich habe, oder?" „Stimmt.", nickte Abby. „Du bist immer für mich da, Amira."

Angesprochene drehte sich lächelnd um und wollte ins Wohnzimmer gehen, wobei sie erneut über den Motorradhelm fiel und ins Straucheln geriet. Schnell griff Abby nach ihren Armen um sie festzuhalten und als sie wieder sicher stand mussten die beiden Freundinnen lachen.

„Warum liegt hier auch immer so viel Mist rum?", schimpfte Amira grinsend und kickte den Helm mit dem Fuß in eine Ecke.

„So, dann erzähl mal, was ich bedrückt!", bat sie ihre Freundin, als sie schließlich gemeinsam im Wohnzimmer auf der roten Couch saßen. „Aber ich…" „Hey, ich bin doch nicht blöd. Also los, erzähl.", wurde Amira nun schon etwas bestimmender, sodass Abby schnell einlenkte und zu berichten begann.

„Also mir… mir ist schon seit Tagen morgens immer so schlecht und…" Weiter kam sie gar nicht, da ihre Freundin sie schon unsanft mit dem Wort „Test!" unterbrochen hatte. Fragend sah Abby sie an, bis sie verstand, was gemeint war. Ehe sie sich versah war sie ihre Handtasche los und bekam die kleine Packung, die sie am Nachmittag noch so erfolgreich vor ihrem Kollegen versteckt hatte, unter die Nase gehalten. Sie seufzte, schien dann aber doch einzusehen, dass es besser war, nahm die Schachtel und erhob sich, während Amira, leicht verärgert über die Unordnung, grob die Bibel ihres Freundes vom Tisch fegte, um Platz für Abbys Tasche zu schaffen.

Etwa eine Stunde später stand Abby erneut vor einer Wohnungstür und wartete darauf, dass diese geöffnet wurde. Allerdings war sie dieses Mal bei weitem nicht so ruhig, wie das Mal zuvor. Ungeduldig spielte sie mit ihren Ringen und war nur mäßig erleichtert, als die Tür vor ihr endlich aufging. Nun stand ihr der weitaus schwierigere Teil ihres Geständnisses bevor. Amira war einfach gewesen, doch was war mit ihrem besten Freund? Was war mit Tim?

„Hey, Abs, schön dich zu sehen. Komm doch rein.", umarmte ihr Freund sie und schloss die Tür hinter ihr. Wortlos gingen die zwei zum Sofa und ließen sich darauf nieder, ehe Abby zögernd das Wort ergriff: „Ich… du hast doch vorhin gefragt, was ich da habe, oder?" „Ja, wieso?", war ihr Gegenüber verwundert. „Na ja, ich hab doch gesagt, es sei vielleicht eine Überraschung für dich, oder? Also… hier." Sie atmete tief durch, griff in ihre Tasche und holte das Päckchen, um das es sich schon den ganzen Tag drehte, heraus, auch wenn nicht sofort zu erkennen war, dass es genau diese Schachtel war. Das Gebilde, das sie aus den Tiefen ihrer Tasche ans Licht beförderte, war nämlich liebevoll in Geschenkpapier eingepackt. „Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir.", fügte sie nahezu ein wenig ängstlich hinzu.

„Bestimmt… und selbst wenn nicht, dann kann man es notfalls bestimmt noch zurückgeben oder bei eBay verkaufen.", grinste er aufmunternd und Abby musste, wenn auch ungewollt, ein wenig lachen, ehe sie abrupt wieder einen eher bedrückten Eindruck machte, als ihr bewusst wurde, worum es eigentlich ging und das eben diese Möglichkeit so einfach nicht bestand. Sie konnte nur hoffen. Hoffen, das ihr Geschenk gefallen fand.

„Na nun nimm schon.", bat sie mit Nachdruck und schob McGee ihr Geschenk entgegen.

Geschickt aber noch immer verdutzt, dass er einfach so und ohne jeglichen erkennbaren Grund eine Aufmerksamkeit bekam, wickelte dieser das Papier von dem kleinen Päckchen. „Was ist das?", fragte er verwundert und sah auf die Schachtel in seinen Händen. Rosa Schrift. Seltsam. Auf den ersten Blick sah die Abbildung aus, wie die, eines Fiberthermometers, aber ein Thermometer mit rosa Schrift? Bei genauerem Hinsehen konnte er erkennen worum es sich handelte. „Ähm… Abby, was… ich meine… was soll ich damit?" Er klang ziemlich verwirrt.

„Auspacken.", kam die einsilbige Antwort seiner Freundin, die vor Nervosität fast zitterte. Immer noch nicht wissend, in welche Kategorie er dieses Präsent einordnen sollte, öffnete er die Schachtel und bemerkte erstaunt, dass das enthaltene Gerät bereits benutzt war. Der Blick, den er seiner Lieblingsforensikerin zuwarf, war nun noch mehr von Unverständnis und Verwirrung gezeichnet, als vorher. Unsicher zog er den Zettel, der sich ebenfalls in der Packung befand, heraus, faltete ihn auf und besah ihn sich gründlich.

Ein letzter Blick auf die Gerätschaft in seiner Hand.

Er schaute auf, direkt in Abbys Augen. Sie blickten ihn angstvoll an und er glaubte, einen leichten, feuchten Schimmer in ihnen erkennen zu können und ihm wurde schlagartig bewusst, warum sie gehofft hatte, das Geschenk gefalle ihm und warum sie so seltsam auf seinen Kommentar diesbezüglich reagiert hatte.

„Hey…", begann er vorsichtig und seine Stimme zitterte. In seinem Kopf schossen tausend Gedanken durcheinander und er glaubte, nicht auch nur einen davon wirklich entziffern zu können. Er griff nach ihrer Hand, nahm sie zärtlich in seine und flüsterte gerührt: „Es gefällt mir. Es gefällt mir wirklich. Das ist das schönste Geschenk, das ich je bekommen habe." Ein Lächeln machte sich in seinem Gesicht breit und er schien endgültig zu realisieren, was seine Freundin ihm da gerade gebeichtet hatte.

„Ja?", vernahm er im nächsten Moment ihre unsichere, annähernd tränenerstickte Stimme. „Ja.", antwortete er bestimmt, schlang die Arme um die schwarzhaarige Wissenschaftlerin,

zog sie in seine Arme und drückte ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Sie war schon lange mehr, als nur seine bloße beste Freundin. Ja, sie war nicht nur seine beste, nein auch seine feste Freundin.

„Danke.", lächelte er überglücklich und in seinen Augen war ehrliche Freude über das Geschenk zu erkennen. „Danke." Er versiegelte ihre Lippen erneut mit einem liebevollen Kuss und flüsterte leise „Ich liebe dich… euch!", bevor er sich dessen besann, dass er ihr Präsent noch immer in der Hand hielt, und den Schwangerschaftstest neben sich auf den Wohnzimmertisch sinken ließ, selbst versunken in ihrem gefühlvollen Kuss.


End file.
